Oftentimes, users of mobile devices send multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages to one another to share images or videos. However, existing MMS messaging technologies suffer from many drawbacks. At the mobile device, the application for sending MMS messages is oftentimes unintuitive, requiring the user to learn complex schemes for selecting an image or a video, selecting a contact, and having the image or the video transmitted to the contact. At the server, the application for sending MMS messages may only be able to handle small file sizes or may experience significant delay due to a large number of large files being transmitted and “bottleneck” at the server, resulting in slow transmission of messages and reduction of file sizes of images or videos being transmitted. As the foregoing illustrates, new approaches for MMS applications at mobile devices and MMS transmission at servers may be desirable.